masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Age thing
I am reading alot of stuff on the wiki so far that talk about ages and stuff and I just want to ask why. This is a discussion everyone will argue about till we beat Mass Effect 3 ten times over. So i will tell everyone what I choose to believe: Shep:31 Jacob:28 Miranda:35 Mordin:Mid 30s Garrus:In-between Miranda and Shep(I think) Jack:Mid to late 20s Grunt:Not even a year old(But built to look about 200) Tali:24(like the most obvious) Thane:Late 30s Samara: 600 Legion:No age(cause he is a geth) Zaeed:Mid to late 40s AT THE MOST Kasumi:Around Tali's age Now can we stop fighting, its tearing this giant family apart T__T. Actually, this has been discussed. The relevant link is found here. I can't touch on all of them, but I can address a few. Grunt is less than a year old, this is true, but in terms of development is equivalent to a 22 year old human (what this is in krogan years is unknown). Mordin is approximately 30. Samara is right around 1000 (per in-game sources, aka the most canon of canons, as it were). Zaeed is likely in his 50s or 60s, based on what we know of his history, as well as the history of the Blue Suns. Legion, in addition to being an it, not a he, does have an age, the age that the platform was constructed. Not sure what that is though. The rest is basically conjecture, so I won't get into guesses made based solely on physical appearance, as there are too many variables there. SpartHawg948 08:17, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Well alot of it of it got from this wiki ;) and the rest I just knew from the in-game codex(which was basically just Shepard) or it was just stuff I already knew. Zaeed and Kasumi I didn't bother looking up. I am not sure about Mordin but he has to be in the Salarian "old Age". Samara I kinda guessed on. IDK Spart, the only guys that know this are Casey Hudson and the rest of BioWareMEffect Fan 08:36, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. This is why I mentioned that Mordin is approximately 30 years old and Grunt is the krogan equivalent of 22, since both of these were confirmed by Christina Norman from BioWare in the link I provided above. SpartHawg948 08:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Well when your right,your right thanks for the clarifacation Spart.MEffect Fan 08:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Occasionally I manage to say something that makes sense, even if in this case it was mostly just repeating what other people said! :) SpartHawg948 09:18, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Mordin is 50, go and check the mass effect 2 site. -> http://masseffect.bioware.com/universe/squad/mordin/ <- it written there how old they are.Icemoomoo 13:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::However the Codex says that salarians rarely live past 40, so how can Mordin be 50? We have proven it a few times now that the BioWare site can't always be taken word for word. Example, Samara, says app. 650 however after a long discussion her age is almost 1000, see my talk page and the Talk:Samara page for more on that. Lancer1289 15:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) And again, this link here was written in direct response to someone challenging the ages listed on the official site. Christina Norman from BioWare flat-out says that the ages on the official website are WRONG. WRONG, WRONG, WRONG. SpartHawg948 17:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : How does this make any sense for miranda then, she is human. How can she be relative to human years if she is human, correct me if i am wrong but the timeline uses human years right? and citadel years are longer than human years, so she cannot possibly be 23 in relative years, there is no suporting data, or si there somethign have missed ralok 17:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) It is said that Mordin is older than most Salarians, which would put him mid-40's. : Look i have a serious problem with the age miranda is listed as on this website, it makes no sense with any logic whatsoever, i want this explained why someone would put her "relative age" as 23 it makes no sense at all ralok 17:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok I found how this got rearranged. Tullis made an edit on March 13, 2010 that modified it to the current version. See http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=Miranda_Lawson&diff=prev&oldid=95919 for before the change, and http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=Miranda_Lawson&diff=next&oldid=95919 for it after. Before the change it read, Age: 35 (Born 2150) Due to lifespan, relative age: 23, now that is where this comes in. I personally believe that we should put that back in to hopefully end this debate. Lancer1289 17:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I just undid ralok's last edit to remove the age reference until we can resolve this. Again I think we should put back in the info before Tullis' edit. Lancer1289 17:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ok after looking though the page history, I have way Too Much Time On My Hands, the reletive life span thing was added by an unregestered user, only edit, but was added on February 24, 2010. It was left there for almost a month, so clearly no one had a problem with it. Again I think we should put what I stated above, and again here, Age: 35 (Born 2150) Due to lifespan, relative age: 23, back in and hopefully that will resolve this problem. Lancer1289 18:18, May 3, 2010 (UTC) this may be news to you, but having an extended lifespan doesnt make you younger it just means you live longer, i think the oldest human alive is a 111 years old (not sure i owuld have to check on that, but the average age of a human is think 75, that doenst mean he was fifteen when he was twenty, it just means he lived longer. This claim is completely unsubstantiated, and irrelevent as she is thirty five years old, it doesnt matter how old she is physically. Take a look at the grunt page he is physically a young krogan going through puberty, but in actuality he is a month old. The point is miranda has been around for thirty five years, not 23 it doesnt matter how long she is going to live (or how long she thinks she is going to live) ralok 19:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Its thesame reason samara and benezias page doesnt state that they are relatively fourty years old, it doesnt make sense. ralok 20:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :In response to Bluethunder's unsigned comment that "It is said that Mordin is older than most Salarians, which would put him mid-40's", please, for the third time, READ THE STATEMENT FROM CHRISTINA NORMAN OF BIOWARE THAT I LINKED TO TWICE. It is not said that he is older than most salarians, making him in his 40's, it is stated that he is approximately 30. You are attempting to refute a canon statement with vague and unsubstantiated "it is said" comments, which just won't work. That's like me trying to disprove Newton's laws of motion, and using as evidence "Well, it is said that Newton's laws are antiquated and invalid". Um, no. "It is said" doesn't mean anything without providing where and when it is said, as I did when I produced a developer comment stating that Mordin is approximately 30, though he is the equivalent of 50 in human years. SpartHawg948 02:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) This reminds me of when friends and I talked about Sheps age in Mass Effect 2, " Is he 31 or is he still 29 because of the coma?" Then I said well he would be 31 by Mass Effect 2 but still looks like your 29 year old Shep because of Project Lazurus. It was hard to explain then and hard to explain now.MEffect Fan 03:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah! If Shepard was dead for two years he could be still 29...but, do you still age when you are dead? Then again, wasn't the Lazarus Project was supposed to bring him back EXACTLY as he was?